


Rich Boy

by mucasliller



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Taako spots a rich boy, allusions to such, gently implied nsfw, nothing explicitly said or done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucasliller/pseuds/mucasliller
Summary: Lucas Miller can do many things, but dressing himself isn't one of them. But that's okay, because Taako Taaco knows quality when he sees it.





	Rich Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My job search is finally over!!~
> 
> I'm still trying to get in the swing of writing. This was just a non-committal flirty drabble I played with during my absence. Nothing ground breaking, but I miss adding content to the Lucas tag. I've got a few other things I'm working on, and my hope is to get up some multi-chapter fics before the end of the year. In the meantime here's some silliness.

Most people wouldn’t have deduced it themselves, and Taako took a quiet little pride in that fact. Though, in their defense, Lucas Miller didn’t make it easy. 

His fashion was objectively, unarguably, the absolutely worst thing that had ever happened to the denizens of Faerun. Dead stop. The Phoenix Fire Gauntlet? Please. Just _looking_ at this bastard’s plaid with khaki made the elf’s eyes burn. It could make a substitute teacher wince. Somebody needed to call Lucretia, because there was a Grand Relic under their damn roof.

He was talking stripes with polka dots. Hawaiian shirts with pinstrip capris. Black belts with _brown shoes._ It was so insidious that it bordered on brilliant. A natural camouflage that deterred potential predators from even wanting to _look_ in Miller’s direction. 

And just like all good camouflage, it had something to hide, and for most onlookers it would do just that. But most onlookers weren’t Taako Taaco, a disgraced _celebrity_ chef and an elf far more astute than he let others believe. 

Namely, while Lucas’ clothes were poorly matched and obscured by wrinkled lab coats, they were impeccably _well made._ Study materials with well-aligned prints, well crafted buttons and embellishments, stitches that just screamed hand-made. He even caught a glimpse of a brand logo or two. Brands he _knew._ Brands he _loved._

It made sense, didn’t it? Miller had helped build the _moon base_ they lived on, and his family invented elevators or whatever. Lucretia wasn’t going to pay him in peanuts.

And Taako was nosy as ever. 

He was also as rude as ever. One evening he just so happened to catch a neon orange shirt and a bun of dark curly hair stepping into the consultant’s bureau office. And Taako just strolled up behind him, his fingers thoughtlessly snatching out the tag from Lucas' collar. 

“Fantasy Balenciaga? Holy _fuck,_ my man.”

The scientist squawked, jumping away from Taako’s hand and very nearly out of his skin, his glasses jerked askew as he whipped around. “Do you fucking MIND?!”

“Not at all!” Taako’s smile stretched like the faux crescent moon hovering over the planet “Last year’s collection too. God damn, I fucking knew it. How much is Lucy payin’ you Miller? It’s _a lot,_ right? I mean, you’re obviously rich.”

Lucas froze, his frown fading just before it intensified again, shooting the tall elf with a glare that could slice through a cleric’s arm. _“Excuse me?”_

And again, the elf didn’t seem phased, and though he still kept a respectable distance this was probably the closest they had ever stood together on base. It was easy to see just how much height the elf had on him. He'd have a few inches edge in flats, but today Taako had seemingly worn the tallest heels in his fucking closet, maybe the tallest heels in all of Faerun. A pair of shiny lime green go-go boots that, in a feat against science and nature, he made _work_ on all the ways Lucas never could.

Not that Lucas paid attention to that kind of thing. 

“I don't... I do not have _time_ for this." The grumpy scientist looked back at his desk, at the charts and graphs that beckoned his attention. As opposed to the pretty elf doing the same exact thing, but far more efficiently. “If you’re so concerned about your pay rate go bother Lucretia. Don’t come projecting your insecurities onto me.”

A delighted cackle filled his office, spinning the scientist’s head right back around, this time finding the elf at least a step closer. “Bold of you to assume I have any. And to think I thought you didn’t have a sense of humor.” 

Lucas frowned, watching the way the elf’s massive ears twitched, positioned straight up in a display of intrigue. They were unreasonably huge, rabbit-like in nature, a rare trait that Taako adorned with no less than a dozen rings and studs across each lobe. He watched them wiggle, unable to hide his intrigue, until one judy _plopped_ down straight onto his face, earning itself a shove and yet another scowl. 

“Whoa, careful with the merchandise Miller. And it’s _your_ pay grade I’m interested in.”

“But _why?!?_ I'm not--I’m not  
fucking rich!”  
Lucas snapped shrilling, voice muffled under yet another ear swat. They were surprisingly fast, and flexible. And soft. “Gods, what, does Lucretia pay you in carrots?”

“But _how much_ are we talking, exactly? Like can you gimme an annual salary?” 

Taako dared another step, backing the scientist against the edge of his _well madetoo_ hard, the elf's arms crossed as he sized the fashion disaster while standing proud in lime green boots.

And just as Lucas hadn’t noticed Taako’s height, or his ears, he certainly did _not_ notice the elf’s curious gaze. And certainly, it did nothing for him. Clearing his throat he grabbed the nearest thing on his desk to fidget with, a 20-sided dice shaped stress ball. 

“Okay, uh, well, why… why are you asking, exactly?” Lucas finally managed, looking up the tall, pear-shaped elf with as stern of an eye as he could still muster. Which was to say, not very. “I mean I… certainly make… enough. Given the _very_ important things I do here. But frankly, that’s a personal question and--”

“And you’re kinda cute, Miller.”

Like a waft of smoke, there dissolved the last bits of Lucas’ scowl. Taako had certainly spat better game than that, but he was satisfied with the effect he had, and he was a firm believer in using _just_ as much effort as necessary. Standing close, he could now able to see the rosy flush spreading like an enchanted fire across an undeserving village. 

_“Real_ cute, actually, now that I’m up close and takin’ it all in. I mean, you were acceptable at a distance, but hachi machi.”

“Oh. Uh. Okay. Uh.” Lucas didn’t really know _what_ to say to that, unable to say much of anything. “Okay. Well, uh, whatever you mean by that. Uh. But I should probably get back to work, I’m--”

“Oh it means I’m hitting on you.”

Taako leaned down, hand littered in faded tattoos and a sea of gold laid flat atop the mahogany desk. On top of Lucas’ _notes._ And the scientist didn’t protest. Didn’t flinch or scowl. Interesting. “See, that’s a thing people do when they wanna make out with somebody. Maybe goose their ass a little. You gotta nice ass, Miller?”

The consultant opened his mouth, an effort that only seemed good to catch flies as a wheezy sound croaked from his throat. And oh, bless his heart, Taako liked that very much. Rich and cute and painfully hopeless. 

“Cha boy’s gonna be blunt wuth you Lucas, it’s the ol’ entrepreneur in me. You’re rich. You’re into me, don’t lie. And, _I_ won’t lie, you’re actually pretty cute underneath those fuckin' clothes. I maybe wanna find out how much. And maybe you’ll be just oh _so_ generous, and maybe shave off some of that ol’ Miller Labs commission for little ol’ me. What you think?”

It was, by non-Taako standards, painfully forward. And yet it still wasn’t enough to wipe the confusion off Lucas’ face, his blush spreading out to his ears and below his collar. The silence was palpable now, an awkward tension that crept uncomfortably longer than Taako had hoped it would, his bravado beginning to wane as a response didn’t come. 

“But, uh, I mean… if you’re not actually _down_ for ol’ Taako... that’s fine.” The elf winced, clearly not sure how to handle that he might have been, well, _wrong._ “I mean that’s chill, ya know? I mean, uh, your loss but I can take a hint, uh, maybe I should go see if a village is on fire.”

Green heels began to step back, hardly going anywhere before a hand latched onto his midnight blue blouse, the scientist’s eyes anywhere but the genuinely surprised elf. 

“W-wait.” Lucas squeaked, so shy and sincerely that Taako didn’t have the heart to be sassy about it. “You’re… you’re not actually making fun of me? This is... serious?”

“All of it’s serious.” Taako shrugged, daring the chance of a little smile. “C’mon on nerdlord, you think I’m gonna go _this_ outta my way to pull a prank on you? Pull on my biggest fuckin’ heels for a little razz.” Bleached curls bounced as the elf shook his head, clicking his tongue in a little _tut-tut._ His tan ringed fingers wrapped around the ones hooked in his top. 

“Please, that’s way too much effort. I’m all about streamlining baby. Maximizing those profits.” 

“That’s, uh... very _entrepreneur_ of you.” Lucas mused, placated a little by the elf’s gentle smile, but the grip loose enough that he _could_ pull away if he wanted. Which he didn’t. Instead Taako got a front row seat to the gears swifting behind bespectacled brown eyes, indecision soaked in his features. “Uh, okay, let me just, let’s get this straight.”

“That’s kind of the opposite of what I want, but sure.”

“Hilarious.” Lucas snorted, finally pulling his hand away to twist his spiny fingers together “You... want to fool around. With, uh, _me._ Because you think I’m… rich? And I can, like, buy you stuff?”

His educated guess earned a pistol and a wink from the towering elf who took it as his cue to close the gap between them even more, backing Lucas completely against the edge of his desk now, pushing him to sit atop the paper covered surface. He was cognizant of every fine detail of the elf’s invasion of his personal space, every spot where their legs touched, how good Taako’s sharp nails felt as they danced across his scalp. 

“Holy shit, it’s true. You really are a genius.” Taako teased, purring as his nails traced down temple and jaw, hooking the scientist’s chin as he breathed peppermint against his face. Lucas breathed in deep, savoring the pleasant scent within his ribcage. “So what do you think then, _Doctor_ Miller?”

“I think… I’ve got a few pay stubs in my drawer.” Lucas finally broke into a grin, grabbing his keys off his desk. “You uh, ever check out the shopping district in Goldcliff?”

“Ya know I haven't but, it's so weird, I've _always_ wanted to~”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @mucasliller


End file.
